Revenge and a proposal
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: James decides to propose to Lily at Hogwarts, But what happens when her old friend is against it? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters.
1. when the Lion falls

Hi everyone. this is my third fanfiction. i hope you like it. its my version of how james proposes to lily. i also included Snape and the other marauders. please review. tell me if im doing something wrong or what your opinion is!

disclaimer: i do not own any harry potter character whatsoever.

* * *

It was a sunny saturday afternoon at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
James potter was sitting underneath his favourite tree with his girlfriend lily Evans and fellow marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
James was Lily's sworn enemy since fourth year but when he became head boy and quidditch captain he became more mature and responsible according to lily.  
Sirius was describing some elaborate prank to play on the slytherins much to Remus and lily's annoyance.  
"-We can turn their hair red and have lions eating snakes pictured on their forehead oh and-"  
"Sirius, Grow up! Leave the slytherins alone. Can't you go at least a year without doing something juvenile?" Said a very angry-looking lily  
"And besides we already did that in fifth year" said a smug james as lily usually gave out to him for pranks.  
"TRAITOR ! Where's my best friend gone? Just because you got Evans to go out with you does not mean you have to side with her! What happened to bros before..." Sirius said in a rush and stopped when he realised what he was going to say so stopped before he said something that would most certainly get him hexed so bad.  
"Bros before what ?" Said lily, her eyes narrowing.  
James and Remus were trying to hide their laughter.  
"Ugh Bros before...sweet loving, forgiving and beautiful girlfriends of best mates" said Sirius  
"I'll let this one pass black but I will curse you one day!"  
"Thanks for the warning" muttered Sirius ignoring lily's glare.  
"I have to go. I promised mary I'd help her study for potions." Said lily kissing james goodbye and waving at the others.  
"I'll meet you up in the common room before dinner." Said james smiling up at her.  
"Okay see you later" said lily returning his smile.  
When she was gone Sirius, Remus and Peter started talking about a prank again.  
James was looking at the lake. He was sitting in the same spot that he had thought about giving up all hope. This was the spot in fifth year that james had made lily lose her best friend. The exact spot she said she'd rather go out with the squid than him. And now that she was his girlfriend for the last six months he had a very serious (no pun intended) question to ask her.  
Remus realised james was very quiet. He looked over and saw james face empty of all expression but his eyes showed nervousness and excitement.  
"Are you ok prongs? You usually burst with excitement at the mention of a prank especially on the slytherins."Said Remus waking james from his thoughts.  
"Ugh yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind I guess" said james becoming very interested in his hands.  
He didn't tell anyone not even the marauders that he was planning on asking lily to marry him.  
Well now is a good chance as any james mused to himself.  
"Ugh guys there's something I need to tell you." Said james nervously. He didn't know what their reaction to him being engaged would be. he was afraid they would laugh at him.  
"Sure prongs what's up?" Said Sirius curious about what would make his best friend so nervous.  
A few minutes of silence followed and the tension was growing.  
"James ? Are you ok? You haven't said anything ?" Said Sirius starting to get frightened. He was thinking of what could have happened to james. Maybe his broom was stolen... no james would have gone mad if his most prized procession was stolen. Maybe he didn't get accepted to be an auror...or maybe ! It had to be connected to lily! Maybe she's breaking up with him, or she's dying or...oh god no she couldn't be...  
"Prongs you're not trying to say lilys...ugh..you know...um...has a bun in the oven some would say?" Said Sirius afraid his friend had just screwed up his life.  
"WHAT ?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! Why would you think that?!" Said a very embarrassed james.  
"Well then why are you taking so long to tell us something? Its not my fault you took too long."  
"Fine! You all know I've been dating lily for the past six months-"  
"Know about it? Its kind of hard not to when you sing about it all the bloody time." said Sirius impatiently. Remus and peter found this very funny as they were biting their lips to stop from laughing.  
"ANYWAY, I was going to propose to her, tonight in fact. I went to that new jewellers in Hogsmead last week and found the perfect ring." Said james pulling out a small box from his pocket and showing his friends the ring.  
It was a gold band with a flower on it. It had ruby as petals and diamonds in the centre and on the outside of the flower making it look like a second layer of petals. It was a beautiful ring thought james even if it costed quite a bit.  
James looked up to see his friends shocked faces.  
"You're seriously going to ask lily to marry you ? Said Remus. He couldn't believe how mature james had become this year and now he hadn't even finished school and he was already thinking of settling down.  
"Yes I am. What do you guys think?" Said james worried they would tell him he was mental and that he was lucky lily was going out with him let alone would be engaged to him.  
"Wow. Well I guess congratulations mate! Can't believe your actually going to settle down but good for you." Said Sirius.  
"Your parents would be proud james. I hope you and lily will be happy together." Said remus.  
"T-thats so c-cool" stuttered peter.  
"Thanks guys better go. I'm going to see if the house elf's will do something for me." Said james looking even more excited and nervous.  
"Good luck! Lily is a lucky girl!" Remus said.  
"My little boy is growing up!" Said Sirius pretending to wipe away a tear.  
Peter remained silent.  
James was starting to walk back to the castle thinking about how he was going to propose.  
There was a line of trees from where he was sitting and when he passed the third one he heard someone talk.  
"Oy potter!" Said a greasy voice james knew all too well. He turned around and saw snape.  
Snape and james had hated each other since the first train ride to Hogwarts. James had made it a sort of mission to make lily see how evil he was which he succeeded in doing in their fifth year and all through sixth year he kept pranking Snape as a punishment for calling lily a mudblood.  
Snape had his wand out and james knew that by the time he got his wand out Snape would curse him.  
"What do you want Snivellous? I've left you alone all year! What did I do to you now?!" Said james angry that he was defenseless and curious as to what Snape could be mad about.  
"Lily will never marry you! She's just toying with you! She's trying to make me jealous by going out with you!" Said Snape with a smirk.  
"For the past six months? If she had really wanted 2 make you jealous would she not go out with someone from slytherin? And besides why would she want to go out with a git like you? At least I grew up. I was there every time lily was sad, if she wanted me there or not. I didn't choose dark arts over her. I actually listened to her when she gets mad about her sister or someone picks on her for being muggleborn! And you want her to forgive you after what you called her in fifth year? After she was trying to help you? You are pathetic! lily deserves way more than you." Said james trying to catch his breath.  
Snape looked stunned so james figured he won the argument. And he didn't even use his wand. He looked over to see the marauders stunned but looked proud.  
James started to walk away. He was a few steps away from Snape when he heard him shout "SECTUMSEMPRA!". James turned around at the last-minute and tried to get his wand to defend himself when the spell hit him in the chest.  
The spell sent him backwards but it didn't matter as he was in so much pain. it felt familiar like the time Snape had thrown a curse at him that day in fifth year but it had only been one gash. This felt like multiple stabbing's from swords. He had never heard of this spell. He felt very weak but he touched his chest and felt some warm liquid and lifted his hand up to see blood. Most likely his blood.  
He could hear voices but they sounded far away. He could just make them out.  
"SNAPE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ?!" James thought this could be Sirius as Remus would never swear.  
"Sirius we have to get him to the hospital wing. He's losing way to much blood." James knew this was Remus. He could feel something lifting him up and the pain made him black out.

* * *

Please review if you think I should continue this story, I don't want to waste my time on a story if no one likes it. thank you :)


	2. enemies to friends to love

Hey everyone! I know I said at the end of the last chapter I wasn't going to post another chapter until i got reviews, well I got one asking for me to continue and as Harry said in the chamber of secrets "he (in this case the story) never be gone! as long as those who remain are loyal to him (again the story)". so even if I get one review asking me to keep writing I will! so I hope you all like this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter characters.

* * *

Lily was waiting in the common room for James She still couldn't get over the fact that she was dating James potter! The one boy who had infuriated her for six years!  
But here she was, in love with the one person she swore to always hate.  
She had been suspicious at first when she found out james was head boy. And was even more suspicious when he didn't start asking her out or make some ignorant comment.  
By Halloween it was like James was her best friend! He helped her with homework, stayed up late at night talking and he always comforted her when she was feeling down about something. Once he even ditched quidditch to comfort her when he saw her crying! The one person who wouldn't stop playing quidditch if he was on fire and chased by dementors!  
It was a week before Christmas holidays when Dumbledore had told them that he wanted to have a Christmas ball for all the students and staff. Lily and James were to organize it all with some help from prefects. It was the middle of the day when lily and James were decorating the great hall for the ball that was to be held that night when an owl came in and landed near James He picked it up quickly and read it then he just froze. Lily was sure he stopped breathing. She walked over to him and asked what was wrong. When he didn't answer she looked at the letter and could make out the words '...Lindsey potter passed away at 9:48 am...'  
Lily knew that name. It was James mother! He had said she was sick but lily couldn't fathom she was that sick.  
She looked back up at James and saw tears streaming down his face. Lily didn't know what to do. She wasn't great at comforting people.  
She pulled a tissue out of her pocket (which she kept for emergencies) and handed it to James He took it with shaking hands and cleaned his face. Lily didn't know what to do but hated to see him in so much pain. She walked closer and wrapped her arms around him. Her head just came to his shoulder. It was like hugging a tree at first but then James relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and bent his head down to rest it on her shoulder. Lily could feel her shoulder become wet with his tears but knew this was all she could do. She was going to be there for him like he was for her.  
After awhile James straightened up with his eyes still puffy and red. He took off his glasses to clean them.  
'Sorry lily. I didn't mean for that to happen' said James looking down.  
'No problem, James Are you okay?' Asked lily concerned. She admitted to herself that she had feelings for him and the more she got to know him the more they grew. She would never tell him this as he didn't seem that interested in her anymore.  
"I think we're finished all the decorations if you want to go back to the common room?" Said lily.  
"Yeah I think I'll do that" said James looking at the ground.  
Later that night lily went to the ball without a date. Her mother had gotten her a gorgeous gown. It was full length and strapless. It was red with green details and belt and green pumps.  
Lily was looking everywhere at the ball for James. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She saw Remus and walked over to him.  
'Hi Remus! Glad you could come!" Said lily enthusiastically.  
"Hi lily. Thanks. It looks great" said Remus smiling at her.  
Lily and Remus always got along, he was the only marauder she had liked him better than the others before seventh year.  
"Where's James? He put a lot of hard work into this as well" asked lily concerned.  
"He's in our dorm. He didn't want to go to a party when his mom...you know..."  
"O Merlin! I should have known! I'll just go check on him" said lily already rushing to the door. She knew Remus was saying something but the music and people talking drowned him out.  
She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and just stopped herself from running into the fat lady's portrait.  
"Hippogriff!" Panted lily.  
"In my time young girls ran *to* balls! Not *from* them" said the fat lady.  
Lily ignored her and went into the common room. There was no one there so she ran up to the boys dormitory tower and knocked on James dorm room door.  
When there was no invitation she entered anyways.  
She saw James sitting in his bed with his face in his hands. He looked up when she entered.  
"James, are you okay?" Asked lily. She was walking towards him and could see his hazel eyes were red and puffy again.  
"Ya I'm fine. Why aren't you at the ball?" Said James trying to wipe his face clean.  
Lily sat beside him and said "I was worried about you. It wasn't much fun without you." Lily blushed when she said this. She was trying to give him an idea of her feelings. But at the same time didn't want him to know.  
James stared at her considering her words then frowned.  
"well I'm not much fun at the moment. So if you want to go back its fine." Said james still frowning.  
Lily wasn't very patient and didn't think she could have been more obvious. So she was starting to get mad.  
"I don't care! I don't want go into the ball again without you!" Said lily  
Looking at her hands. She felt selfish. His mother just died and she was giving out to him.  
"How long?" Asked James.  
"How long what?" Said lily perplexed but refusing to look at him.  
"How long have you liked me?" Said James.  
"About two months" said lily putting her face in her hands.  
"Hmm" said James.  
"Look James I know I have no right to be here telling you this especially after your...mom, and you don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you." Lily was sure her face matched her hair. "Never mind I should go..." Said lily getting up to head for the door until james caught her hand and pulled her back.  
"Why didn't you tell me? And why would you think I didn't like you anymore?" James asked curious.  
"Because you stopped asking me out and we became friends! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to tell me I was ridiculous! After all those years I rejected you and I felt bad." Said lily becoming very interested in her hands.  
James stood up and stood in front of lily then gently pulled her up. Lily was too embarrassed to meet his eye. She felt his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up towards him.  
Lily finally looked to see the biggest smile ever on his face.  
"Lily Evans I have never stopped loving you! I don't get how you thought I didn't! Especially since when ever I asked you out you got mad at me!" Said James still smiling.  
Lily felt as though she was getting redder in the face.  
"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" Said James his eyed pleading as if he thought this was all a joke.  
"Yes" said lily.  
James then bent his head and kissed her.  
Lily and James didn't go back to the ball. And faced a very angry McGonagall the next day but it was worth it as they both got what they wanted.  
Lily realized with a start that more than half the common room was empty. She looked at her watch and was surprised James was half hour late! He was never late (well to meet her he wasn't) she was worried. He wouldn't have forgotten, and he would tell her if something came up.  
She decided to walk down the stairs and maybe she'd see him. She got as far as the third floor when she heard her name being shouted.  
She spun around and saw Sirius and Remus running towards her. Lily was shocked to see them both covered in blood!  
"What the hell happened to you?! Are you okay? Where's James?!" Lily said getting frightened.  
"We were looking everywhere for you! James was leaving to...get something after you left earlier and Snape had heard us so he attacked James!" Said Sirius.  
Lily was angry. Not only did she know they weren't telling her everything, she didn't believe Sev would attack James with the marauders right there.  
"You expect me to believe Snape just happened to attack james with you lot right there? Tell me the truth!" Said lily furious.  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other than Remus sighed and said "James was telling us he was going to propose to you. He was going to the kitchens to get the elfs to do something. Snape heard James plans and when James was far enough from us he told James that you'd never marry him. That you were only going out with James to make him jealous. Snape had his wand out and James knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself so he told Snape off about how you deserved more than Snape! Then James turned around and started to walk away but Snape shouted a spell that I never heard. But James lost so much blood so we took him to the hospital wing as fast as we could then started looking for you! And that's all we know." Said Remus worried she wouldn't believe him.  
Lily was too shocked to say anything. James had defended her without his wand. He was going to propose to her?! Her head was spinning but she knew what she had to do.  
"Let's go to the hospital wing. I need to know he's okay!" Said lily running in the direction of the hospital wing with Sirius and Remus not too far behind.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2! what will happen next? will James be okay? will lily get her engagement ring? what will happen to Snape? how will the marauders be apart of this? guess you'll have to review if you want to find out what happens next! message me any idea's you have as well! :) ~maraudergirl68448


	3. the plot thickens

Hey everyone! so this the third chapter. I've been working on this since I last updated and I found it a bit tricky. but I eventually finished it! and I'm posting it now because i'm sure I would change it repeatedly if I didn't! so I've changed the way I've spaced paragraphs and I hope it's easier to read now!

also if you don't like this chapter or want me to change something, please leave a review or send me a private message!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter characters.

* * *

When the three marauders and Lily got to the entrance, they were stopped by the new nurse, madam Pomfrey.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Pomfrey who looked very annoyed.

"We need to see James!" Said Lily.

"He's not fit for company." Said madam Pomfrey.

"Please! We need to know he's okay!" Said lily close to tears.

Sirius went up to Lily and pulled her into a hug. Lily immediately clung to him crying into his shoulder.  
How could the boy she was once best friends with do this? Why could he not let her be happy?

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't even know what's going on! As soon as he came into the wing I had to floo st. Mungo's! There are now two healers in there trying to stop the bleeding. Whatever spell he was hit with did some serious damage! I'm not even allowed to be inside. I was told to keep everyone out. I wish there was something I could do for you." Said Pomfrey with sincerity.

"I understand" said Lily trying to stop crying.

"Why don't we go for a walk outside?" Suggested Remus.  
They all agreed and left madam Pomfrey.

Lily followed the marauders with Sirius arms around her helping her stay upright. Passing through the hallways Lily felt like they were being watched but didn't bother to voice her concern.

By the time they got outside it was getting dark but since the marauders knew the grounds they were able to navigate their way to the tree by the lake.

On the way there Lily lit her wand and looked at the ground. They came to the spot by the trees where the fight had been on.

Fresh tears came to lily's eyes when she saw specks and pools of red on the green grass. She still could not believe her old best friend had done that. Sirius dragged her away from the scene to keep her from getting more upset if that was possible.

They all reached the tree they were at earlier and they sat down. Sirius picked up a few dead branches from around the tree, and peter made a small circle with stones. Sirius placed the sticks into the circle, and Remus pointed his wand at the bundle and said "Incendio" lighting a small fire so they could see and stay warm.

"Do you think he's going to be okay? Asked Lily. She could not lose him, and the fact he was going to propose to her was swimming in her head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Prongs once got hit twice with a bluger in the same match! He was not happy when he woke up in the hospital wing. I'm sure when he wakes up this time, he's gonna be pretty pissed that Snivellus took him down like that." Said Sirius.

"There was also the time he got drunk and fell down three flights of stairs and wondered why he couldn't walk the next day. He swore that some slytherin had jinxed him and then changed his memory. He got really angry and pranked them every chance he got for a whole week.

"And the time he went to the library and book kept falling on him, he swore it was Snape, when really it was Peeves. He charmed all of Snapes books to shout 'SNAPE IS A GIT' every time he used them. Said peter.

"What spell did se-snape use? You said earlier you never heard of it but you must of heard him say it then?" Asked Lily.

"I think it sounded like sektersamra? I'm not too sure..." Said Remus thinking.

Lily went still. No he wouldn't have used that spell...would he?.

"Sectumsempra?" Asked lily in a whisper afraid of the answer.

"Yeah! How did you know it? Do you know what the counter-curse is?" Asked Sirius with hope in his eyes.

"Snape created the spell in fifth year. He told me about it but I didn't want to hear much about it! It sounded dark and dangerous! I never thought he'd use it! He must be the only one with the counter-curse." Said Lily looking down. There was no way he would give her the spell.

"Well I don't know about you, but we marauders can be very...determined at times. Especially if a fellow marauder has been attacked!" Said Sirius with a huge grin.

* * *

The next day was friday and the marauders and Lily (who had finished their NEWTS that Wednesday) went to the hospital wing to see if they could see James.

When they got to the hospital wing they saw madam Pomfrey talking to a witch. When they heard the group coming, the unfamiliar witch went back into the room.

"I was wondering when you lot would be back." Said Pomfrey looking agitated.

"Well good morning to you too poppy! I thought you would miss me! I havent had to go to the hospital wing in over a week! I know my handsome face always brightened up your day." Said Sirius flashing a smile.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and madam Pomfrey glared at Sirius.

"Would it be possible for us to see James today? Surely he's improved from yesterday." Said Remus stopping Sirius from whatever he was going to say next.

"I was just told you can see him. But his condition is still the same and he is still unconscious. If I hear any of you shouting, or causing any mayhem I will not think twice about kicking you all out! Do you all understand?" Said madam Pomfrey focusing on each person till they nodded that they understood.

"Excellent, follow me." She said opening the doors leading them into the wing.

Lily had been in here a handful of times and she hated it. It was too white and sterile.

They were led to the end of the hospital where curtains were hiding a bed. When they were opened Lily thought she was going to be sick!

James was lying in the bed without a shirt. He looked pale and clammy. His chest was covered in bandages which must have been white at one stage as they were now soaked with red blood.

Lily ran to his side and picked up his hand which was cold, but held onto it anyways hoping he might just wake up.

Lily looked back at the other marauders who stood shocked looking at James as if he had grown an extra head.

That's when Lily realized there was two other witches in the room, and the one she saw in the hall walked over to her.

"Hello miss. My name is healer Josephine Joyce. I'm going to need you to step out for a few minutes to let us change the bandages." Said Josephine.

"NO! The last time I left him, he ended up like this! I'm not leaving again!" Said Lily crying. She had just remembered to not shout in case she did get kicked out.

"Are you sure? Its not a nice sight now, and its worse underneath. You don't have to leave him. Just step outside the curtains then you can come right back." Said Josephine in a soothing voice.

Lily knew she was right. If she felt sick looking at the bandages, there was no way she could handle the actual wound. So she nodded at Josephine and squeezed James hand before letting go. She was just leaving when she heard something.

"Lily" it came from James but it sounded a little muffled but she was sure he said her name. She just turned when the other healer closed the curtain in her face. It was like she slammed a door shut in her face!

When Lily turned around to see the other marauders she saw them sitting on the opposite beds looking as if they were about to throw up.

"He's alive! It may not be pretty but he's alive!" Said Lily hoping to cheer them up.

"I think I'm going to go back to the dorm to lie down" said Peter who looked like he was going to faint but he stood up rather shaky and walked out.

"I thought he'd be in a better condition by now!" Said Sirius who looked like he saw a ghost.

"I thought I looked bad" said Remus who was white as the infirmary walls.

"But he's alive!" Said Lily.

"But he's not getting any better! They can't stop the bleeding otherwise they would have by now and we would be plotting revenge on Snivelly!" Exploded Sirius.

Lily looked down. She knew he was right but she still had hope that he would be okay. That's when an idea came to mind.

"Why don't we get revenge on him?" Said Lily with a devious smile.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and both smiled.

"What do you have in mind Evans?" Said Sirius with a matching smile on his face.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 3! please leave me a review and let me know what you think! the next chapter ill be doing is from Snapes POV! if you have any ideas that you want me to include send me a message! :) ~maraudergirl68448


	4. poll notification

Hey everyone! I have created a poll letting you all vote on if or when you want Snape to give Lily the counter-curse! I have a lot of idea's on what to write in this story but I thought I would give you all a chance to vote! so please go onto my profile and vote! Thanks! ~maraudergirl68448


	5. the snakes version

Hello everyone! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written! its Snapes point of view in chapter 1&2 and extra! I was asked to make Snape desperate, and while i wanted to try it, this is the best i could do! so hopefully you will all like it! please review after reading if you have any idea's or want me to change something! and if you haven't voted, go onto my profile and click my poll at the top of my profile to choose when and if you want Snape to give lily the spell to save James! so without further ado, here is chapter 5!

* * *

Severus Snape was having a very bad time.  
He had entered seventh year expecting to make amends to Lily Evans, but to no avail.  
And it was all Potters fault.  
When news had spread on the train that Potter was head boy on 1st september, Snape had thought it was a prank. A very unlikely prank.  
And as it turned out, he was head boy! And to make matters worse, Lily Evans was head girl meaning not only would they be working together, but they would be sharing a common room together.  
Snape was furious. He had waited all summer for his letter to say he was head boy, and when it didn't come he expected to be told on the train.  
But no. Potter stole his role. He had hoped that Lily would hate Potter more as they would have to be closer now that they worked and lived together, but Potter somehow manipulated her into liking him!  
Snape had worked hard to annoy Potter so he would fight him, just to show Lily that he was still a git. But Potter ignored him.  
And then everyone was told about the ball that was to be held at Christmas. Snape was elated as he knew who to ask.  
He looked over at lily in the great hall as they were told about the ball and was crushed to see her staring at Potter, as if in a trance. It wasn't until Mary MacDonald nudged her that Lily looked away, her beautiful face crimson.  
He could never find her anywhere (away from his 'friends') to ask her to the ball so he decided to ask her to dance at the event.  
When the night came Snape had his mother send the best robes she could afford...which wasn't much as the robes looked tattered. But he didn't care as he was going to make the most of that night.  
When he entered, it was lit up by Christmas baubles with different colors There was even mistletoe floating around.  
He had searched the room looking for Lily until he found her trying to look over the crowd, searching for someone.  
He was just walking up to her when ran off into the crowd. He followed her until he saw her walk up to Remus Lupin. They talked for a few minutes and from their expressions, there was something troubling happening. And then Lily gasped, said something and ran out. Lupin called after her but she didn't hear him over the crowd.  
Snape had run out after her as quick as he could but it wasn't easy as the crowd seemed to block him.  
After many glares and curse words thrown at him, he had managed to get outside into the hall, But Lily was nowhere to be found. He decided to go back to the dungeons as he didn't want to go back to the ball without Lily.  
The next morning he went to the great hall only to have his heartbroken. As soon as he was seated Potter came in with his arm around Lily. As everyone fell quiet and gawked at them, Potter had the biggest grin on his stupid face and practically shouted 'WE'RE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER!'  
Lily who should have been angry had a huge smile on he face, turned around and kissed Potter in the middle of the hall.  
Snape had never felt such rage as he did at that moment. He stormed out of the great hall and went to the forest. He didn't care about safety but he knew not to go too far, so he went on a trail until he was in a small clearing, where he screamed and shouted till his voice was sore, then he began punching anything solid until his hands were raw and bloody.  
He had never felt such rage and heartbreak as he did when Potter had said those three words.  
After a few hours but felt like years of misery, he went back to the castle to get his hands fixed as they were so sore from his tantrum.  
It was from that moment that he decided to forget about Lily and continue with his path to becoming a loyal death eater to the dark lord.  
Easier said then done.  
For the last six months Potter and Lily were the happiest couple in Hogwarts. Everytime Snape saw them together, it was like someone reached into his chest and punched his heart to a pummel.  
All Snape could think of was that he just had to finish his exams and stay a few more days, then he was free to do as he wished.  
He had just left Mulcibar and Avery as they were two idiots. They were just discussing life as a deatheater, in the middle of the bloody library! And they weren't quiet about it either.  
So Snape decided to practice some spells outside by the lake. He didn't realise that the tree we was walking to was occupied by the marauders and lily.  
The three marauders (Black,Lupin and Pettigrew) were sitting in a triangle discussing a prank of some sorts against the slytherins, and Lily was leaning on Potter's chest, with his head on top of hers and his arms crossed over her like a protective embrace.  
Snape would have done anything for that to be him instead of Potter. Snape hid behind a tree that was close to the one where the group was, giving him a good view and could listen to what they said.

"Sirius, Grow up! Leave the slytherins alone. Can't you go at least a year without doing something juvenile?" Said Lily. Snape was pleased that she defended *his* house.

"And besides we already did that in fifth year" said Potter. Snape glared at them from behind the tree.

"TRAITOR ! Where's my best friend gone? Just because you got Evans to go out with you does not mean you have to side with her! What happened to bros before..." Black said but stopped when he realised what he nearly said. Snape was furious. He had heard some muggle say that phrase before. How dare Black call his angel that word!

"Bros before what ?" Said lily, her eyes narrowing. Snape smiled. He was sure Potter would defend Black and Lily would break up with him realizing he was still the same jerk.

But instead Potter and Lupin were trying to hide their laughter. Pettigrew looked confused as usual.

"Ugh bros before...sweet loving, forgiving and beautiful girlfriends of best mates" said Black scared of Lily. Snape smirked in anticipation of what Lily would do.

"I'll let this one pass black but I will curse you one day!"  
Said Lily. Snape frowned. What has Potter done to her? This time last year Black would have been lucky if she hadn't used any unforgivable curse's against him.

"Thanks for the warning" muttered Black ignoring Lilys glare.

"I have to go. I promised Mary I'd help her study for potions." Said Lily kissing Potter waving at the others. Snape was even more jealous of Potter as it. Should be him that Lily kissed.

"I'll meet you up in the common room before dinner." Said Potter smiling up at her. Snape rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay see you later" said Lily returning his smile. Snape would have done anything for her to smile at him like that.

Snape quickly put an invisibility spell on himself as Lily walked past. She didn't notice him.

The 3 marauders went back to discussing their childish prank while Potter started at the lake. Snape noted how easy it would be to cast a spell at him without them realizing but just as he was about to.

"Are you ok prongs? You usually burst with excitement at the mention of a prank especially on the slytherins." Said Lupin. Snape rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname but was also curious about its origins.

"Ugh yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind I guess" said Potter. Snape had to hold back a remark about congratulating Potter on having a mind.

"Ugh guys there's something I need to tell you." Said Potter.

"Sure prongs what's up?" Said Black.

After a couple of minutes Potter still didn't say anything.

"James ? Are you ok? You haven't said anything ?" Said Black.  
Snape was starting to panic. It obviously had something to do with Lily otherwise he would have said something with her there...but then again, he could be breaking up with her!

"Prongs you're not trying to say Lily's ..ugh..you know...um...has a bun in the oven some would say?" Said Black. Snape stopped breathing. He refused to believe that that git Potter soiled his Lily flower like that!

WHAT ?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! Why would you think that?!" Said a very embarrassed Potter. Snape started breathing again in relief.

"Well then why are you taking so long to tell us something? Its not my fault you took too long." Said Black who Snape agreed with for once.  
"Fine! You all know I've been dating lily for the past six months-"  
"Know about it? Its kind of hard not to when you sing about it all the bloody time." said Black which Snape was shocked to agree with again. Potter announced every anniversary in the great hall for the past six months.

"ANYWAY, I was going to propose to her, tonight in fact. I went to that new jewelers in Hogsmead last week and found the perfect ring." Said Potter showing his friends the ring.  
It was a gold band with a flower on it. It had ruby as petals and diamonds in the center and on the outside of the flower making it look like a second layer of petals. Even from this distance it was still visible. Snape glared at Potter. Not only was he a self-centered git that stole the love of his life, he was also filthy rich. Snape could never afford a ring like that.

"You're seriously going to ask Lily to marry you ? Said Lupin.

Snape was stunned

"Yes I am. What do you guys think?" Said Potter. He looked nervous.

"Wow. Well I guess congratulations mate! Can't believe your actually going to settle down but good for you." Said Black.

"Your parents would be proud James. I hope you and lily will be happy together." Said Lupin.  
"T-thats so c-cool" stuttered pettigrew.

"Thanks guys better go. I'm going to see if the house elf's will do something for me." Said Potter smiling.

"Good luck! Lily is a lucky girl!" Lupin said.  
"My little boy is growing up!" Said Black pretending to wipe away a tear.

Snape recovered from his shock and was filled with rage he hadn't felt in six months and knew who to blame. Potter. He waited until Potter was away from the marauders when he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oy potter!" Said Snape.

Potter turned around and glared at him. Snape took his wand out as a warning before Potter could take his out. Potter looked at the wand and judging from his expression, he knew he wouldn't get the chance to take his out.

"What do you want Snivellous? I've left you alone all year! What did I do to you now?!" Said James clearly annoyed about being weaponless.

"Lily will never marry you! She's just toying with you! She's trying to make me jealous by going out with you!" Said Snape not being able to keep a smirk off his face.

"For the past six months? If she had really wanted to make you jealous would she not go out with someone from slytherin? And besides why would she want to go out with a git like you? At least I grew up. I was there every time lily was sad, if she wanted me there or not. I didn't choose dark arts over her. I actually listened to her when she gets mad about her sister or someone picks on her for being muggleborn! And you want her to forgive you after what you called her in fifth year? After she was trying to help you? You are pathetic! lily deserves way more than you." Said Potter.

Snape was stunned yet again.

Potter walked away with the confidence that he won!

When everything Potter said sunk into Snape, he saw red.

He raised his wand and pointed it at Potters back and shouted the spell he had created "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Potter turned around as fast as he could and went to get his wand to block the spell but the spell hit him square in the chest.

The power of the spell sent him backwards but Snape saw the damage. Blood spurted out from seven wounds.

"SNAPE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ?!" Shouted Black.

Snape broke from his trance and bolted from the scene. He ran all the way to the owlery, up the stairs and into a room that was never used.

He started to panic.

What the hell did he do?! He attacked a student! He may have killed a student! It may have been Potter but Dumbledore wouldn't care! And Lily...Lily was going to kill him! She was going to savagely kill him when she found out! What had he been thinking!

He stayed in that room for another hour before some sense came back to him.

He decided if he went straight to Lily and explained what had happened she might have some mercy.

As he made his way to the castle he walked in the shadows letting the dark close around him, concealing him from sight.

He was scared the marauders would come for him, and why wouldn't they? They fought him many times before for less.

As soon as he got to the entrance and was out of darkness, he checked for teachers, and when there was none he dashed up the stairs to find Lily. He hoped she had helped her friend in the library or somewhere besides Gryffindor common room.

As he got to the second floor staircase, he heard someone shout 'LILY' and when he looked up he saw lily Spin around and Lupin and Black running towards her. They were covered in blood.

"What the hell happened to you?! Are you okay? Where's James?!" Said Lily with a shaky voice. Snape eye twitched. He kept to the side to stay hidden from view.

"We were looking everywhere for you! James was leaving to...get something after you left earlier and Snape had heard us so he attacked James!" Said Black with venom in his voice.

"You expect me to believe Snape just happened to attack James with you lot right there? Tell me the truth!" Lily practically shouted. Snape felt relaxed for a moment hearing her defend him again, but that feeling was gone instantly as he knew she would hear the truth.

Snape heard someone sigh "James was telling us he was going to propose to you. He was going to the kitchens to get the elfs to do something. Snape heard James plans and when James was far enough from us he told James that you'd never marry him. That you were only going out with James to make him jealous. Snape had his wand out and James knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself so he told Snape off about how you deserved more than Snape! Then James turned around and started to walk away but Snape shouted a spell that I never heard. But James lost so much blood so we took him to the hospital wing as fast as we could then started looking for you! And that's all we know." Said Lupin.

There was a moment of silence.

"Let's go to the hospital wing. I need to know he's okay!"

And with that the three ran off towards the hospital wing.

Snape waited a few minute until he ran after them. He needed to know if he was a murderer.

He didn't know what he would do if he killed Potter. Sure he imagined it but the reality was terrifying. He would have his wand snapped and he would be sent to azkaban.

He would have to go on the run, if he wanted to avoid that life.

When he reached the hallway leading to the hospital wing, he heard voices. He crept as close as he could and hid behind a statue. He peered around it and saw the three marauders and Lily talking to Madam Pomfrey. Snape was in pain looking at Lily cling to Black.

"...are now two healers in there trying to stop the bleeding. Whatever spell he was hit with did some serious damage! I'm not even allowed to be inside. I was told to keep everyone out. I wish there was something I could do for you." Said Pomfrey who looked sorrowful. Snape let out a sigh in relief. He wasn't a killer!

"I understand" said Lily, but even in the poor lighting it was clear she was crying.

"Why don't we go for a walk outside?" Asked Lupin.

They all nodded there heads and started to leave. Snape hurriedly hid behind the statue again. As the group left, Snape waited till pomfrey had gone from view till he came out of his spot and followed the group outside. He kept as quiet as he could but he was sure he saw Lily stiffen and turn her head to the slightly. But didn't say anything.

They were going outside, and Snape was afraid that he would be caught by Lily or one of the marauders so he decided to go back to the dormitories. As he made his way to the dorms, he was watching to make sure no one was following him. As soon as he got to the dungeons he relaxed and ran right to his bed and instantly falling asleep

The next morning, Snape woke up and went to the great hall for breakfast. He hadn't eaten much at dinner the day before, and all the running he did, made it worse.

It wasn't till he sat down that he realized the teachers could see him and expel him. Potter may be alive but he still attack another student.

He then lost his appetite as he remembered everything from the day before.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw multiple glares directed at him. But not one of those glares were piercing green.

He got up and walked out of the hall. He went to the library where he knew no one would be as it was after the exams.

He stayed in there looking up different spells he'd like to practice potions that would come in handy and different charms. It was eleven in the afternoon that he left due to madam pince telling him off for taking so many books off the shelf's and not putting them back.

He was walking towards the great hall to get some lunch as he was sure his stomach was about to start eating itself when Lily came up to him.

"L-lily?!" Said Snape backing up. They were alone and she had her wand pointed at his chest.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?! JAMES DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU! HE HAS LEFT YOU ALONE ALL YEAR! AND NOW THEY DON'T KNOW IF HE'S GOING TO LIVE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT BLOODY SPELL YOU MADE!" She screeched. Snape looked around to see if anyone would come running in from the commotion.

"I'm sorry! I got mad! And I didn't mean to hurt hi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! WE BOTH KNOW YOU HATE HIM ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID!" She screeched again. Snape was sure now that there was a silencing charm of some sort around them.

"Yes! I do hate him! But it really was an accident! Its not my fault! What do you want from me?!" Said Snape starting to break down. He hated Lily looking at him like that.

"HOW THE HELL WAS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT?! I REMEMBER YOU MADE THAT SPELL ESPECIALLY FOR JAMES IN 'FIFTH' YEAR!" Screeched Lily, but it was obvious her throat was sore.

"Yes I made the spell for him, but I never really intended to use it! Please Lily! What can I do?" Said Snape desperate to make amends to her.

"Well first off you can stop trying to defend yourself! You're pathetic! Second, you can give me the bloody spell to cure James! And lastly, you can leave me alone!" Said Lily glaring at him, that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

Snape thought about it. She was desperate for this spell. He could easily give it to her, and get on with his life. Or...

"No" said Snape defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Said Lily shocked. He was practically shaking when he saw her!

"No! I won't give you the spell! Not without something in return!"

"something in return? You nearly killed James! How dare you! How dare you ask for something!" Said Lily furious and bewildered.

"Just one small thing is all I'm asking for! Please Lily! If you really...like...potter, you should be able to do this one thing to prove how much you...like him" said Snape pleading.

"FINE! What is it?" Said Lily suspiciously.

Snape let out a breath.

"Go on a date with me to Hogsmead tomorrow."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! And i'm sorry for it being long! can you imagine what it was like typing all that?

So what do you think will happen?

Will Lily say yes?

Will Snape give lily the spell to save James

Will James live?

Guess you're going to have to review and wait till i update again! ~maraudergirl68448


	6. unlikely date

Hello everyone! sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy at school and had tons of work to do! but im finished school for the summer (thank Merlin the weather is nice for a change!) so I should be able to write more stories and I have two more chapters for this story so bear with me! and i know many of you don't want lily and Snape to go on a date but I think you will like what I did! so without further ado!

* * *

The next morning, Snape woke up with a smile on his face.  
He was smiling because he got Lily to agree to go on a date with him!

He quickly took a shower and got dressed in his best and favourite robes, suppressing the urge to burst into song.

He practically skipped out of the dungeons earning sceptical looks from the other slytherins that were awake.  
He reached the great hall and saw Lily. She had her arms crossed and was looking around.  
He stopped at the top of the steps looking at her clothes, feeling very overdressed. Lily was wearing denim jeans, a white top under an open red flannel shirt with ordinary white runners.  
He walked closer to her and she spotted him, her eyes narrowing. When he reached her, she stuck out her hand, holding a slip of paper out to him. He took it, and unfolded it.

* * *

Snape  
I lost my voice last night, so I won't be able to speak. Just to remind you, I'm only doing this to save James, NOT because I want to.

* * *

Snape felt his heart sink but refused to let that destroy his plans.

"So all that screaming you did yesterday didn't do you much good" said Snape hoping for a smile. She just glared at him.  
There was something off about Lily, like the way she held herself. Whenever she was mad she hated crossing her arms. She always placed her hands at her hip. And she only leaned on something when she was talking to someone, never because she was bored or tired.  
But Snape refused to let any of these things ruin his plans. They were probably habits she picked up from Potter.  
"So shall we go?" Said Snape indicating the door leading outside.

Lily rolled her eyes in a gesture that clearly meant 'if we must'.

As they made their way to Hogsmead, snape talked about everything that happened to him since they stopped being friends, except things about dark magic, his friends and Potter.  
When they reached Hogsmead, Snape offered to go to madam Puddifoot's but Lily shook her head no.

So they ended up going to the three broomsticks, Snape ordered two butterbeers and reluctantly handed over most of his money. His family was basically poor but he had saved every rare Galleon, occasional Sickle and common knut he had gotten.  
He made his way through the crowded pub carrying the two beers towards Lily, who was staring out the window smirking. She looked up as he approached and started glaring again.  
Snape placed Lily's beer on the table for her and still holding his and pulled his chair back and went to sit when his chair moved back further sending Snape falling back and his beer spilling all over him.  
Everyone in the pub went silent then burst out laughing. Snape could feel his face flushed as he looked around to see who had pulled his chair. When no face seemed guilty he took out his wand and cleaned as much of his beer off, but he was still sticky and smelled of the drink.  
He glanced at Lily hoping she would be furious at whoever had played this cruel joke on him, but instead she was silently laughing and hanging onto the table to keep from falling to the ground.  
"O haha very amusing. Nothing funnier then someone falling to the ground and spilling beer on himself" said Snape feeling stupid saying that. Of course it was funny! But years of pranks by Potter and his lot, Snape had grown immune to such childish things.  
And the drink spilling was the start of a bad date.  
After the three broomsticks where the barmaid had made a big fuss about the mess of her clean floor and told them to leave, they headed to Zonkos joke shop (Snape reluctantly went in) and was met with blue liquid thrown into his face. It smelled strongly of rose petals and maple syrup.

He was met with more laughter then the three broomsticks. And worse of all, Lily was laughing at him too. The manager went up to him trying to keep a straight face but obviously couldn't for his life.  
"I'm so sorry sir, I'm afraid you have been doused with an experimental liquid. I'm afraid the goo can not be removed for twenty four hours! And I'm also afraid it does not dry...so I'm afraid you're going to have to try not make a mess." Said the manager shaking with laughter and trying to seem professional.  
Lily on the other hand was wiping tears from her eyes.  
After that they went to Honeyduke's Sweetshop, who were testing new magical sweets called honey bees. They were bits of honey transformed into bee's...and unfortunately acted like bee's.  
When they entered the shop and saw everyone ducking from the bee's, Snape ran out screaming as the bee's got scent of the blue goo and were aiming straight at him. Snape tripped outside and felt pangs hitting his head. He looked up and saw his reflection in a window of little blots of yellow from where the bee's had turned liquid again from the impact.  
Everyone in the area watching this started laughing so much that Snape finally lost it.  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR SAD AND PATHETIC LIVES!" He shouted, but this only egged them all on.  
Lily looked stunned, but there was a glint in her eye.  
Snape knew there was something going on. It couldn't all be coincidental that the one day he got to go on a date with her, every place they went to he got covered in some form of liquid.  
Suspicious now, he went over to Lily.  
"We should go back to the castle. I don't want to get more sticky than I am already." He said.  
Lily shrugged and started walking towards the castle with Snape in silence.  
When they reached the grounds, Snape could hear people laughing and whispering about him and Lily.  
"What the hell?"  
"What is *that*?"  
"Is that Lily Evans?"  
"Why is he with Potters girl and covered in...whatis he covered in?"  
"Only took her a day to move on from Potter, mudbloods.."  
"What's Snape doing with goody two shoes over there?"  
Even though he was mad that they were talking about him because of the goo, he took pleasure that they thought him and Lily were going out.  
When they reached the entrance hall Snape made to go to the dungeons when Lily pulled his arm turning him to face her, and crossed her arms again. Snape was confused, maybe she wanted him to kiss her...  
Just then she took out her wand and waved it in front of him.  
That's when he remembered there deal.  
"Vulnera sanentur is the counter curse. You have to say it three times over each wound and wave your wand in the shape of the wound" said Snape feeling dejected. This date had been his last chance. He looked up and saw Lily over at the Great hall doors, signalling him to follow.  
He didn't see the harm. He'd rather everyone saw him now, then listen to rumours that would be worse later on.  
He started to follow and Lily grinned and ran in. This raised his curiosity and suspicion.  
He walked into the hall and looked around, when suddenly red glitter rained on him above.  
He tried to spit it out of his mouth and looked around the great hall. He saw...two Lily's?  
The two Lilys was with Lupin and Pettigrew. Where was Black?  
The Lily's high-fived and were laughing.  
Then they pointed their wands at Snape, murmured a spell and suddenly the goo spread all over him making the blue cover him completely, the yellow blotches multiplied until there were everywhere and it was topped off with the red glitter sparkling.  
Snape looked up and saw one of the Lily's point her wand at the other, said a spell then the other Lily transformed into...BLACK?!  
That's when Snape understood he had been set up and even worse, he had gone on a bloody date with BLACK! And since he was wearing Lily's clothes, the clothes ripped and just covered him in a certain area.  
"How? How did you- why did you- WHAT?!" Said Snape shocked.  
"Well its quite simple really, tricking you that into asking me on a date was quicker then I expected, then giving Sirius some of my hair for a polyjuice potion. And giving him pointers on acting like me, which was harder then expected so we decided to put him on a silencing charm so he couldn't talk. And since the marauders know everything that happens in Hogsmead so it was easy to persuade some of the shop keepers to cause some problems as long as it didn't cost them anything." Said Lily looking proud of herself.  
"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a mate to heal." Said Sirius wearing clothes that fit him now. He must have transfigured the rags of Lily's clothes somehow.  
Without another word the three marauders and Lily left and headed towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the twist I added and understood why I wrote the colors. and if you didn't...I think you're a muggle! And if you didn't like this chapter...I am sorry but I wrote it as fast as I could, but if you want me to add something to the next chapter I welcome your idea's and suggestions! till next time. ~maraudergirl68448

(Authors note: I just re-edited apart of this thanks to 'Jets' for telling me about a mistake I made! If anyone else notices any more mistakes, please let me know!)


	7. escaped patient

Hello everyone! sorry it took me awhile to update, I was writing this on my new phone, and it was confusing. I'm still getting used to it. this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be long!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

* * *

As the group made their way towards the hospital wing, laughing at their revenge, Lily was relived that they had a spell to fix James. And hopefully he would wake up soon too.

While Sirius was gone on the date with Snape, Lily and Remus (Peter had slept in) had gone to visit James and brought fresh clothes for him.

The healers had found a difficult spell to stop the bleeding for longer, but the gashes still opened up after a while.

Lily and Remus had spent all day by James side, just speaking to him, hoping to get through to him, although looking at his wounds, he probably shouldn't wake up.

As the group neared the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey was practically jogging up to them looking both mad and scared.

"I thought he was with you?! Oh no! What will I do?! How did-" Pomfrey said but was cut off by Sirius.

"What are you talking about Poppy?" Said Sirius concerned.

"James! He's gone! The healers had just put a fresh spell and bandages on him then left for about half a minute to dispose of his used bandages and when they returned, James was gone!" Said Pomfrey who had ignored Sirius using her first name said.

WHAT?! Said the group at the same time.

"How did he manage to leave? He must be in pain! Surely someone must have seen him!" Said Remus, As everyone else was still process this shock.

"Everyone was either gone to hogsmead, or outside. So I doubt anyone saw him. But we have to find him before his wound open up again!" Said Pomfrey with a look of determination.

* * *

James woke up in a familiar white room. He hated the hospital wing. It was always sterile, white and...too clean.

He looked at his chest as it seemed to hurt the most and saw it covered with bandages. Whatever happened to him, must have been serious. Pomfrey rarely used bandages.

He looked around him and saw that he was alone, and there were clothes and his wand on the chair next to him.

He quickly but carefully, sat up and put on the clothes and put his wand in his pocket, then quietly suffered in agony, as he tip toed out of the wing.

He was going to go find Lily or one of the marauders and find out what had happened.

That's when he remembered they were all at the lake, watching the sunset. There was more to that memory but he couldn't remember anything else.

So he decided to head towards the lake, hoping to find one of them.

As he headed towards the entrance leading outside, he saw two 6th year slytherins coming inside. They had there heads close together, talking.

James could just make out what they were saying.

"Can you believe Snape got Potters filthy mudblood girlfriend to go on a date with him? He must have taken advantage on Potter being a vegetable and couldn't resist the slut." Said one of the girls who James remembered. Her name was Cassidy Coft. She was a gossiper which meant the other girl was her partner in crime, Leona Frane.

"I know! Maybe if potter wakes up, he'll be on the rebound" said Leona winking at Cassidy.

"I'll be there for any particular needs he may have" said Cassidy giggling.

As the two girls left, James started to wonder what was going on.

Lily wouldn't have gone on a date with Snape! She hated him...didn't she?

Surely not after everything they went through! Snape had called her a mudblood! She always refused to accept his apologies, and...

There was no and.

On a scale of who did worse things to Lily, James won.

He had pranked, fought and embarrassed her for six years. Snape had been her best friend since they were kids, and James had ruined their friendship in fifth year. Snape might have called her that name, but it was James actions that caused it.

Whatever happened since the lake, must have made Lily hate James and made her fall into Snapes arms.

Thinking back to how he was going to propose to Lily...PROPOSE! He had a ring! He patted his pockets which only contained his wand.

'great now i lost a really expensive ring. Not getting that money back' thought James gloomily.

That's when another memory appeared.

He was at the lake with Lily and the marauders and Lily left to help someone with potions. James was then telling his friends about his plans to propose. They were shocked but James could see that they were happy for him.

James was then leaving, when he was confronted by Snape. They were arguing about Lily. Jamses had turned to leave when Snape cast a spell at him and caught James in the chest.

Back in reality, James looked down at his chest.

There was blood seeping through his shirt.

'How did I not notice that?' thought James glad he was inside.

He tried walking back upstairs when he felt light-headed. His chest hurt, and without realizing, he clutched both hands to his chest.

When he started to stumble, he hung onto the wall to steady himself. When he looked back at the wall, it was covered in his blood. He looked down at his hands and saw they were also covered in blood.

He felt disoriented, and did not realise he lost his balance and was falling backwards. He heard someone screaming, like a scared angel.

He then felt his whole body hitting steps, and he started to tumble-down.

When he finally reached the bottom, his sight was blurry, and he couldn't feel his limbs, then all he saw was red and green until he lost consciousness.

* * *

So that's chapter 7! please review and let me know what you think! message me, or put into a review on any idea's you want me to include in the next chapter. I hope to have it up by this friday. so till then ~maraudergirl68448

(Also check out my new story Last moments! I know it's been done a lot, but it's about the night James and Lily died. I couldn't sleep one night, and this scene kept repeating in my head.)


	8. strenghth vs fear

Hello everyone! so I know this is supposed to be the last chapter, but I felt what happens after this chapter had to have its own chapter! if that makes any sense. so please read and let me know what you think!

* * *

Lily and the other three marauders had decided to split up to look for James, leaving Pomfrey at the hospital wing, if he came back.

"He couldn't have gone far! Especially if he's wounded." said Remus.

"This is James we're talking about! He once walked around Hogwarts with a concussion from that potion that knocked him against the wall remember?" said Sirius.

"This is not helpful" said Lily.

"you're right. Ok Lily, you go look outside. Maybe prongs went back to the lake for some reason. Moony, you take the staircase and quidditch pitch. Wormtail you take the Gryffindor, and heads common room. I'll check the kitchens, great hall and courtyards." said Sirius, with an odd seriousness in his voice (no pun intended)

Without another word Lily darted towards the nearest exit leading outside. She was halfway down the staircase when she saw him.

He was stumbling up the stairs. His chest was all bloody, as were his hands, and he was clutching the wall, leaving a trail of blood.

Lily was so transfixed. She couldn't move or speak until James looked at the wall then stared at his hands, then started falling backwards, did Lily start to scream.

She saw James look right at her, but he didn't seem to register who she was.

That's when Lily screamed out for help, while running down the staircase to the bottom, just as James stopped tumbling. She could hear shouts and running from behind her but she refused to look away from James. She then clutched his hands in hers, which were warm, and wet from blood but she still held on.

His face was blank and his eyes unfocused. But she refused to look away till his eyes shut and the other marauders reached them followed by Pomfrey who cast a spell, creating a gurney without legs to appear under James and lift him into the air.

She then hurriedly brought him back up the stairs.

Lily looked down at her hands now covered in James blood and started to cry. She felt like all her energy had been drained.

Barely 15 minutes ago, she had been ecstatic, as they had gotten the spell to save James, but now he was going to be in worse condition.

For surely, falling down this many steps would cause brain damage, or broken some ribs.

Madame Pomfrey had a reputation for fixing bones with the snap of her fingers, but even Lily knew brain damage was too complex for magic to solve.

She looked up at the marauders who seemed to be in the same train of thought she had been in.

"we better go back to the hospital wing, and wait for some news" said Lily.

"er...sure" said Sirius who looked like he would rather get sick.

As they walked up the stairs, only stopping at the blood smeared wall. Remus pulled out his wand and silently cleaned the wall. He then turned to Lily, who held out her hands, and watched the last of James blood wash away.

"Thanks Remus." Said Lily trying to stop her tears from falling.

With a nod, the group continued walking towards the Hospital wing in silence.

As they reached the entrance of the hospital, they all sat on the benches outside knowing Madam Pomfrey would come out with news when they knew for sure of James condition.

Lily kept remembering James bleeding. It stuck to her memory.

After everything they had gone through to get the spell…the spell!

"WE DIDN'T TELL THEM THE SPELL" shouted Lily.

"What are you talking about Evans?" said Sirius who looked at her as though she had gone insane.

"I mean, we never told the healers or Pomfrey the counter curse we got off Snape! Remember? You went on a date with him?" said Lily looking at a blushing Sirius.

"Oh yeah. How did we forget?" said Sirius.

"That spell could be what saves James! Come on! We have to tell them." Said Lily excitedly

Without another thought, the group ran into hospital wing and right into Pomfrey who looked less then pleased.

"What are you four doing in here?" said Pomfrey looking mad.

"We have the spell to heal James! Well his original wound, not any of his recent injuries. How bad are they?" rambled Lily.

"Why didn't you say you had the spell! What is it?" said Pomfrey, ignoring Lily's question.

"Vulnera sanentur is the spell and you have to say it three times over each wound and wave your wand in the shape of the wound" said Sirius.

"Right" said Pomfrey starting to run back to the closed curtain part of the hospital.

"WAIT! How bad are his new injuries?!" said Lily, panicked that she hadn't said anything about James condition.

"New injuries? The foolish boy fell down a few steps but the only problem is, I'm running out of blood replenishing potions! So the quicker I heal his wound the quicker he'll be out of her." And without another word, the matron left.

"Does this mean I won't be getting prongs broom?" asked Sirius acting like his old self again,

This made everyone laugh even though it wasn't really funny, but it was a sign that things were going back to normal.

* * *

Four hours later

* * *

Everything hurt.

James could feel every part of his body, but could not open his eyes.

He felt as though he was being held down, like something was pushing on his chest to keep him down. He tried with all his might, to fight off the invisible restraints. But to no avail.

That's when he was blinded by a searing white light. It came from nowhere.

As the light dimmed, he was able to see something…or someone as it was a little baby. The baby was crawling on the floor, gargling. James could only see its back, and saw it had his messy black hair.

Was he watching his life flash before his eyes, like muggles say they do?

That's when the baby turned around and sat down. It was looking around him as if searching for someone. When they didn't find whatever it was they were looking for, it started to cry.

James had the strangest urge to go and comfort the infant. That's when James realized he could move his arms. He leaned forward and picked up the child.

James gasped as he saw his face copied onto the child, but it couldn't be him, as the child had emerald-green eyes.

When the child saw who he was he smiled and shouted at the top of his voice.

"DA-DA" and stuck his hands out towards him. James would should have freaked out, pulled the child towards him and cuddled him.

The little boy snuggled into his 'father' looking quiet content.

"is he asleep already?" asked a voice behind James.

He turned around somehow as he wasn't able to move himself voluntarily, and looked at the source of the other voice.

It was Lily.

She looked older but beautiful as ever. She walked over to James and started smoothing the baby's hair.

That's when James saw her left hand. She was wearing his engagement ring plus another ring.

He looked into her face and saw her smiling brilliantly at him. He couldn't help but mirror her smile.

That's when Lily looked to her right, causing James to turn his head to see what she was looking at. It was a mirror.

And it showed him holding the baby, with Lily beside him. He looked older too, but happy.

That's when everything seemed to freeze and Lily's face saddened.

"I know you're freaking out, but that's ok. I will wait for you. You just think you can't wake up. That something is forcing you to stay asleep, but its fear that's stopping you from opening your eyes. You're afraid that when you wake up, I will have run off with Severus, I won't marry you and you will have to face this war alone. But you won't. Even if I'm not by your side, you will always have the marauders. But if I learned anything about you, it's that you are the bravest man I know. You aren't afraid to protect anyone, and you put others before yourself. You worked so hard to become the man I'm not afraid to say I love. I will never stop loving you. So please, wake up." She said.

James looked at her face. She was right. He was scared. He didn't want to wake up to a world in war. Especially if that world didn't consist of his parents and Lily by his side.

But looking at his reflection, looking at the little baby, who had Lily's eyes, he knew he would fight for it. He refused to let others die and be too cowardly to protect anyone.

With his renewed strength, he fought the invisible restraints, and felt them get lighter till he was almost floating. It was like he was floating through the ceiling of the room he was in with Lily and the baby.

He looked back at the scene one more time before he felt his eyes actually open and was staring up at the most beautiful face with green eyes and red hair.

"Lily" he said smiling.

She started crying and laughing as she bent down and kissed him.

* * *

So one more chapter to go! please review and let me know what you think!

(A/N) I'm sorry if this sounds greedy, but this story has over a thousand views, and only nine reviews. so I will not be posting until I get at least thirty reviews! this is the longest fanfic ive ever done and id appreciate if I was told it was good enough that I should continue onto other long fanfics or stay with short ones.

So until I get thirty reviews, see you next time! ~maraudergirl68448


	9. Poll 2

Hello everyone! this is not a chapter, more of a notification!

I really want to get this story finished so I can move onto other stories, so im going to make a poll and i want you all to vote on who you want to do the last POV!

The choices will be Lily, James, Sirius or Remus! I will also give options for multiple POVS and you can PM me the order you want them in if you want! so please vote, and I will close the poll Sunday at 5 PM (Irish time) and then I will start the last chapter and hope to have it up Monday!

So go onto my profile and vote!

~maraudergirl68448

(A/N: Also if you are a fan of the mortal instruments series, check out my new story, **Growing up with a demon**! Its my version of how I think Clary would be like if she grew up with Sebastian (Jonathan). It has gotten good reviews so far!)


	10. The proposal

Hello everyone! well this is it! this is the last chapter of my longest fan fiction! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, voted, followed and Favorited this story.

I made this chapter extra long! I know I wasn't going to post again till Sunday, but it was clear who you all wanted to have a POV! I spent a whole day trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. I wanted to do something original. but I found this idea really interesting. so I hope you all like it!

This story meant a lot to me, as I have been writing all day, well technically all day yesterday as it is now 3 A.M.! I have spent the last hour spell checking this story! so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

They broke from the kiss, Lily looked at him smiling.

"It's really great to see you awake again!" she said hysterically.

James smiled reassuringly, and then remembered the two girls in the hallway. His smile fell.

"James? Is something wrong?" she asked worried. He reached out her hand to cup his cheek, he flinched. She leaned back, hurt showed on her face.

"Why are you here?" he asked not meeting her eyes.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" she asked shocked.

"Why aren't you with Snape? You did go on a date with him." He said his voice acid.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked shocked.

"At the bottom of the staircase. Just before I collapsed. I heard some people talking about you and Sanpe coming back from Hogsmead on a date." He said clearly upset.

"Mate, it's not what you think." Said Sirius.

James didn't realise the other marauders were there. They all looked uncomfortable.

"What kind of mate are you?! You're supposed to be my friend! We-"he was cut off by Sirius.

"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I? Do you have any idea what we have all gone through? We all thought you were as good as dead! We came up with a plan to get the counter curse from Snape, and get a little revenge. Lily has been worried sick, thinking it was all her fault. Getting that spell was all that stopped her from-"Remus silenced Sirius

James had rolled off the bed towards the nearest bin, and was violently sick. He hated blaming people unless they deserved it. Ever since he was little he had been like this. Once when he thought his cousin had taken his broom, James had given out to her till his mother told him; his broom was in the garden, where he left it. He had felt so ashamed, that he ran to the bathroom and got sick. No one but his family knew this.

He knew Sirius was telling the truth. He wouldn't have gotten mad if he had lied.

"Prongs? You okay?" Asked Sirius, worried he did something wrong.

James just nodded his head. He really hated this weakness.

"Maybe we should get Pomfrey?" said Peter.

"NO! I'm fine! Really!" said James embarrassed.

"Fine? You just got sick!" said Remus sceptical.

"It's a...reflex. Can we not talk about it? It's embarrassing!" said James sheepish.

"Okay but if it happens again I'm getting Pomfrey." Said Sirius.

James looked over at Lily. She was staring at him, her face blank from all emotion.

"Lily?" asked Remus, noticing her composure. She seemed to shake out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I should go" she said turning around.

"WAIT!" said James trying, and failing to stand up.

"Why should I stay? You thought I would go on a bloody date with Snape after what he did to you, and you wouldn't believe me? Why should I stay?!" she challenged. Her eyes shooting daggers.

"What would you have thought? Just wake up in pain alone, hear the love of your life has gone off with your enemy and..." he stopped talking. No way was he going to mention that...dream? Vision? Whatever it was, he didn't want to admit being scared.

"And what?" she asked, softer and curiously.

He looked into her eyes. And decided to change the subject,

"I'm sorry I was a git. Can I hear what you did to Snape? Because depending on how bad you did, I'm still going to kick his ass." Said James smiling.

Lily gave him a weird look, knowing that's not what he meant to say. But then shrugged it off and nodded. Sirius went over to him, and helped him back into the bed.

They spent the next hour and a half describing everything that happened. From the moment James was attacked to him officially waking up.

"Please say you got a picture!" said James laughing so much, that there was tears.

"Of course! We got Alice to take the picture" said Lily.

"There's something worrying me though. How did you get Padfoot to go on a date with Snape?" said James clutching his stomach from laughing.

"He actually volunteered" said Remus laughing.

"Till he found out he had to stick to the plan" said peter.

"But these gits wouldn't let me back out" grumbled Sirius.

"Aw Padfoot has a crush on Snivellus" said James just dodging the pillow from another bed being tossed at him.

"Shut up" Sirius said glaring.

Lily laughed till she yawned. She checked her watch.

"Its one in the morning. I'm going to bed." She said standing up and walking over to James and pecked him on the lips, and said goodnight to all the marauders and left.

"We didn't get a kiss goodnight" said Sirius joking.

"You can get one from your own girlfriend" said James smirking. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Naw, doubt I'd just leave it at a kiss" winked Sirius, everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Can someone check to see if she's gone?" whispered James, afraid to say it louder, in case Lily was eavesdropping.

Peter ran over to the door, checked the hallways and came back.

"It's all clear!" he said.

"Okay, this is embarrassing, but do any of you know where my ring is?2 said James trying to not freak out. He spent nearly 800 galleons on it.

"Right here" said Remus, producing the ring box from his pockets.

"How did you get it?" asked Sirius shocked.

"When we were bringing James here. It fell out of his pocket." Said Remus, handing it over.

"You are a sly wolf, Moony" said Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Moony" said James. He opened the box and saw the ring. It seemed to sparkle more than ever.

"are you still going to propose?" asked Peter?

"yeah, and I'm going to need all of your help." Said James smiling.

* * *

They next day, Lily woke up to silence. She sat up in her bed. She was in her room in the heads dorm. She looked around and saw an envelope stuck to her door.

She walked over to the door, took the envelope and opened its contents onto her desk. Two pieces of paper came out.

She picked up the bigger one first.

* * *

_To my dearest Lillian_

_I have set out a scavenger hunt for you to do alone._

_You must follow the steps to claim a surprise._

_I have given you a clue to find the location of my next note._

_You must get each note to read a message from my heart._

_I have brought you lunch, which is awaiting in the common room._

_Please take part in this hunt._

_Each note is places in places special in our relationship._

_Follow each note, and you will find me._

_Yours truly James Potter._

* * *

Lily picked up the next biggest note.

* * *

**_#1 where we first kissed..._**

* * *

That was easy. It was in the boy's dorm, in Gryffindor common room.

What was the point of all this?

She got dressed and headed downstairs. On the table was her favourite breakfast. French omelette.

She ate it as quick as she could. She then left the common room and headed towards Gryffindor common room.

"Protego" she said the latest password to the fat lady.

"Always be prepared" said the fat lady opening up.

Lily stepped inside and looked around for her friends who were nowhere to be found. Lily checked her watch. It was 11:36! She slept longer than she meant. If James was leaving her these notes, that meant he was out of the hospital wing. Lily felt slow, as she realised all this. The note said she had to do this stupid hunt alone, so she wasn't going to go wasting time looking for her friends.

She walked up towards the boys dormitory, receiving strange looks from people in the common room. She walked up the staircase towards their dorm and wasn't surprised to find it a complete mess.

There was a table placed in the middle of the room, with two more pieces of paper.

Lily picked up the longest one.

* * *

_#2 where we spent our first dinner alone._

* * *

'The great hall? No we didn't have dinner alone there...THE KITCHEN!' she thought excitedly.

She picked up the second piece of paper.

* * *

**_I will_**

* * *

'I will...what?' she thought confused. Better get to the kitchen and get the next note.

She ran down the stairs and through the common room. She then took several hidden passages that James taught her. It took ten minutes less to walk.

She made it to the portrait and tickled the pear ('who decided tickling a pear as an entrance had issues')

She entered the kitchen and was greeted by many house elves, asking if she needed food or a job needed to be done. It was hard saying no, as so many hopeful faces fell, then continued on with their tasks.

"um does anyone know if there was a note or letter left here for me?" she asked uncomfortable.

A small house elf ran up to her and handed her another envelope. She smiled gratefully, then opened the envelope.

She took out one piece of paper, like a lucky dip.

* * *

**_always love_**

* * *

she took out the second paper.

* * *

_#3 Where I helped you face your fear_

* * *

What? She mulled it over in her memory, trying to think of the answer.

The forbidden forest? No he wouldn't make her go in there alone. Where else?...The quidditch pitch! He flew her around Hogwarts, after she told him she was afraid of flying.

The pitch was on the other side of the school! It would take half an hour just to get there! An hour if she took the normal route instead of passages. She checked her watch. It was 1:18!

'might as well get lunch' she thought. She asked one of the house elves if they could make her a grilled cheese sandwich. She always felt guilty when asking them for something, but were delighted to make her sandwich!

At 1:59, after a house elf called motty, made her a delicious sandwich, then another and another. Lily was sad to see its face fall, but if she ate another sandwich she would explode!

She left the kitchen and headed towards a hidden passage that led to another hidden passage, but it wouldn't open. She was sure she said the password right. Maybe it wasn't this part of the hallway?

After spending fifteen minutes of searching the hallway for the route, she decided to just walk the normal way. She was sure James had something to do with this.

After a painful hour and ten minutes, Lily made it to the quidditch pitch, panting. Her stomach was cramping from eating too much.

She looked around the pitch, to see where the other notes could be. She expected them to be on a table, grass or maybe someone would hand it to her, and tell what was going on!

She was starting to think she was at the wrong place when she saw a broom floating around. And she could see an envelope attached to the broom! To make matters worse, it was James broom!

"I am going to kill that git!" she said to herself.

She jogged over to the broom, and could tell it was at her height, she might have to jump for it, but she could reach it.

As soon as she got close to the broom, it got faster. She had to run and jump. Luckily, there was no one around, but she hated how open the pitch was.

After half an hour of running and jumping (and falling in mud) Lily managed to capture the broom, only to realise it wouldn't stop. She climbed onto it, using her limited upper body strength and was finally sitting on it.

As soon as she held the broom, the way she seen James do, it was in her command. She started to scream as she forgot everything he had taught her.

After circling the pitch for a while, Lily figured out that if she leaned forward, the broom would descend and she could jump off.

She carefully leaned down and was happy when the broom got lower. Eventually she was close enough that she could roll off the broom, which she did.

As soon as she hit the ground, all the air left her. She was panting and sweaty from the weather and from her ordeal.

"Yep, he's as good as dead." She said to herself controlling her rage.

She heard the broom hit the ground. She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the broom. She took off the envelope and took out one of the pieces of paper inside.

* * *

_Please don't be mad!_

_I had no control over this part! Padfoot took my wand and everything!_

_#4 Where we announced our love to everyone._

* * *

She opened the second piece of paper before trying to figure out the clue.

* * *

**_you, forever_**

* * *

'Was that all the notes? I will always love you, forever? That didn't sound right. Maybe the clue leads me to James so I can ask him...before killing him' she thought happily.

'where we announced our love...the great hall of course. That simple? Maybe her friends would be there. Certainly it must be nearly lunch time. She checked her watch. 4:09.

'How did I manage to spend nearly three hours, without noticing!

The great hall was a twenty-minute walk from here. James really was trying to kill her.

She moved sluggishly to the exit of the pitch, when she looked at her reflection in a window of a door leading to the stands. She was sweaty and covered in mud! She quickly cast a cleaning spell, which didn't help that much.

She then left the pitch, glad she wouldn't have to go back...she hoped.

She made it to the great hall. It was 4:33. Dinner was at five, so she had another twenty-seven minutes left.

She sat down, relieved she could relax. She looked around the great hall, but she didn't see any sign of paper nor envelope.

She started to imagine what this surprise was. Surely spending her very last day by herself on this ridicules hunt wasn't part of his plan was it?

"Hey Lily! Are you okay?" asked Amelia Bones. She was a seventh year hufflepuff. They weren't the best of friends, more like study partners.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just in my own world I guess" said Lily passing it off as a joke. It's not like she didn't like Amelia, lily just didn't want to talk to anyone but James.

"okay, I was asked to give this to you" she said handing Lily an envelope. Lily refrained from snatching it out of her hands, but carefully took it.

"Thanks Amelia! If i don't see you again, good luck with your ministry career!" said lily. Amelia smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you! We have to meet up after school! I couldn't have gotten true my exams without you!" she gushed, and then left to head over to her other friends in hufflepuff.

Lily opened the envelope and took out the two pieces of paper. She opened the bigger one first.

* * *

_#5 Where you learned my biggest and illegal secret._

* * *

She opened the second note.

* * *

**_and always,_**

* * *

She had another note to find! There was a comma!

So now for the clue. She knew straight away what secret he was talking about! He was an illegal animagus. She caught him turning into one, a month after dating.

She caught him at the boat house. She was doing patrols and saw lights coming from that direction. She had run down in time to see James turn into a stag. The lights were caused by Sirius. He had lit fireworks and the three marauders (Remus was in the shrieking shack) had to put out the flames before they exploded. James turned into his stag form, so he could stamp out the flames. She still wondered how he explained burnt feet and hands to madam Pomfrey.

Lily quickly ate dinner which was lasagne, then headed towards the boathouse. It was a fifteen minute walk. She reached the boathouse and looked around for the notes. She looked cautiously in the water and saw flying seahorses (**for you gamers, you had to collect these in harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. This was my favourite game when I was younger**!)

Tied to one sea-horse was an envelope, in a bubble so it stayed dried. Lily took out her wand and used a silent spell to pull out the seahorse. She hoped she didn't hurt it.

It resisted, so Lily became impatient and pulled too hard as the seahorse came flying out, hitting the boat house wall. Lily ran over and untied the envelope. She then quickly picked up the seahorse and placed it back in the water where it swam as quick as it could from her.

She picked up the envelope, sat on the steps and opened its contents. It was still dry! She first opened to note this time.

* * *

**_Lily Marie_**

* * *

She quickly opened the second note.

****Meet me where we had our first date at midnight.

MIDNIGHT?! She was running around all day looking for these notes and she has to wait till midnight?! He is already six feet under!

Lily calmed down. It was a little too late to be getting upset. She decided to go back to her dorm, shower and pack everything for tomorrow to pass the time. It was now 5:52. She knew where to go at midnight.

At 11:00 Lily lied down on her bed. She looked around the room that had been her home for the last couple of months.

She started reminiscing about all her years at Hogwarts. From getting straight O's to becoming distant and afraid of her best friend, to hating an annoying boy to falling out with her best friend to falling in love with her enemy.

She was afraid of life outside of Hogwarts. She wouldn't be going back to school in September, she would need to get a job, she was going to join the order along with her friends and James. James.

Where would her and James be in a couple of months.

He was sure to be off training to be an auror or becoming a world known quidditch player. Would she be dragging him down? Would they be together?

Lily looked at her watch once more. 11:25

Lily sighed and got up. She changed into a dress that had a note attached to it.

* * *

_Lily_

_Wear this tonight!_

_It's going to be a special occasion!_

_-Marlene_

* * *

It was a plum coloured Chiton. Lily loved these styled dresses. Where did Marlene get it? Why was Marlene in on the surprise?

Lily quickly put it on, and wore her gold sandals to match. She felt like a greek goddess! She let down her hair from her pony tail and let it fall in loose curls.

Perfect.

She then left and headed towards the last place.

Lily walked up the staircase, feeling a light breeze. It was warm for a summer night. She was heading up towards the astronomy tower. James had planned a picnic here, as it had a great view and it was raining so they couldn't go beside the lake.

The top of the astronomy tower had like a cellar underneath it, which was kept for telescopes and charts. There was a staircase leading into it, which Lily nearly fell down her first time up here.

When she reached the top floor, she gasped. It was completely transformed. There was red, green, gold veils covering the rails. The giant telescope was removed so now it looked like a hollowed out tower. The floor was covered in tulips. Her favourite flower!

She walked into the middle of the room when a light pointed the spot. As soon as she stood in the spot, two bright orbs were in front of her. They transform into two lions. They roar and run around the room. When they reach halfway, they transform into a stag and doe. They prance together till the take the spot of where the orbs were, and nuzzled together. After a few seconds, the stag and doe burst into a brilliant ray of light, lily has to shield her eyes. When she looks back, she sees a golden heart illuminating a stand.

Lily walks up to the stand, and sees two more pieces of paper. One won't open so she unfolds the other.

You may be wondering why i set you on a scavenger hunt. It wasn't because I was bored, or wanted you to suffer.

When i realised I loved you, I felt like it was a challenge, for you to feel the same way.

I set this hunt to see you face the challenges, to prove you loved me as much as I do you, and you would do anything to be with me.

I had friends with me yes, but I knew in my heart that I would have to do it myself. I had to make you fall in love with me by myself.

The last note won't open till you place all the notes in order.

Lily quickly took all the notes she collected and placed them in order. She was then able to open the last note,

* * *

**_I will_**

**_always love_**

**_you, forever_**

**_and always, _**

**_Lily Marie_**

**_Evans Potter_**

* * *

Lily looked at the notes confused. Potter?

Thats when she suddenly heard humming from behind her. It was to the tune hallelujah.

The shimmering golden heart passed over her. She looked behind her and saw Marlene, Alice, Mary, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the staircase for the cellar, humming the song. Marlene had a camera out.

Lily then looked at where the golden heart had gone. And saw James on one knee, holding a beautiful ring. She saw it a few weeks ago in the new jewellers in hogsmead.

"Lily Evans, if I was ever doubted for my feelings for you, and asked why I loved you, my answer would be that you are beautiful, also intelligent, elegant, lively yet graceful, affectionate, caring, considerate, cheerful, determined, courageous, enthusiastic, forgiving, grateful, hard-working, honest, humble, mature, modest, tolerant, optimistic, positive, responsible, self-reliant (But I'll be there for you), selfless sensitive, sincere, sympathetic, thoughtful, trusting, and so much more.

I couldn't run out of ways for why I love you. These past few days, you stayed strong for me. You were brave and cunning. You saved me from myself.

While I was unconscious, I had a vision, or maybe it was my subconscious, but I saw us in the future. we had a little boy. You kept telling me to wake up, not to be afraid.

I promised I wouldn't repeat the dream to anyone, but you deserve to know. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid you had left me and that I would have to face a life without you.

But you told me what I needed to hear. I thought of the past couple of years, how I never gave up, trying to gain your love. I wasn't going to be a coward, I was going to fight for you, for our children, for our lives together.

I loved you for years, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my existence.

And tonight, as our last night as students, will you Lily Evans, do me the extraordinary pleasure of becoming my wife?"said James looking scared and nervous.

Lily had completely forgotten about this! He was going to propose! Well he already proposed! What was she doing?! Answer him!

"YES! Yes ill marry you!" she screamed running into his arms. He lifted her up spinning her around laughing.

She pulled back and looked into his face. He had the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes were alight with happiness.

She pulled him close and kissed him, she felt him slide her new ring onto her finger. They pulled apart, letting Lily marvel at her ring then look up at James who was still smiling. Lily mirrored his expression.

They wrapped their arms around each other than felt all their friends gather around them congratulating them.

Lily couldn't have been more happier.

* * *

And that is the end of the story! I wanted to finish off on a long chapter! this chapter has over 4000 words! thank you for reading till the end. please review and let me know what you think! review or private message me if you want me to change or add something!

Please check out another story I am working on. if you are a fan of the mortal instruments, look up **Growing up with a demon**, or check out my other harry potter work.

Thank you all again for everything. I am proud of all my work and I hope I did this story justice.

Till we meet again ~maraudergirl68448


End file.
